The Maelstrom's Harem
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is final, this is not a trial anymore. I made sure that Naruto wouldn't be too o.p I'll be continuing this.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or To love ru.**

 **Sorry guys, I was a bit too busy this past few days so I wasn't able to write. Anyway, I want to ask you for your opinions. What do you think is better, an op Naruto or not. This one is very powerful but not that over powered, I made two versions but I'll be posting this one since it was pretty balance.**

 _Never get too attached to someone, unless they also feel the same towards you, because one- sided expectations can destroy you._

 **Story Start**

Saibai Yuuki has seen many things, but never had he expected to see something like this.

What is it that he was seeing?

It was a young boy of age seven he has short blonde hair with a pair of lifeless blue eyes, but the thing that surprised him was not the age of the boy but what the boy did and what his body looks likes.

His body is of that still a normal child, a body resembling an earthling and like his a humanoid body, but the thing that shocked him the most was the markings on the boy's back and the long black tail demonic that was swaying hypnotically on his back.

He was further surprised when the tail retracted and disappeared while the strange tribal tattoo on his naked back glows signifying that it was the reason why it disappears, and its connection to the tail on his back.

And most of all, those several transparent hands floating around him and swaying like tentacles, but he knew that it was dangerous as he had seen how it tear those aliens down earlier, hundreds of bodies littered around him with them being completely mutilated and torn to pieces.

On the boy's hand was several floating marbles, he wonders if the boy is controlling it via Polarity or Telekinesis, whichever it is the boy's power is pretty powerful and dangerous, he didn't know what more this boy can do but seeing the way he used those powers, it's probably Telekinesis and Vector powers.

It was like a scene from his Manga or Anime that he loved to watch.

The hair on the back of Saibai's neck stood on ends when the boy lifeless eyes turned to him, it stood not because he was afraid or anything. It stood because of the way the boy looked at him, a boy that young shouldn't have eyes like that.

Licking his dry lips which he just realized just now he asked the kid.

"H-hey, what is your name kiddo?"

No one could really blame him for the slight hesitance and stutter in his voice due to his fear.

"Naruto." The boy responded in monotone that made his skin tingle.

"No l-last name?"

"None."

"W-here do you live."

He expected many things, but out of all the answers he expected Naruto's answer wasn't one of them.

"Hell."

And just like that, all the color on Saibai's face disappeared as his eyes widened in horror with his mouth agape, just what kind of life has this kid had to have such eyes like those and to kill all those people without any remorse, he witnessed the killings and how those people do impossible feats like those ninja's in a Manga he read.

Was this boy treated so horribly due to his difference, of course the boy looked just like them with the only thing being odd about him was his dual colored eyes and glowing golden blonde hair that looks to be on flames and those strange aura's like hands waving around him ready to rip those who come close to him, and the black tail that was no-where to be seen but was completely visible earlier.

The boy looked like he was going to kill anyone who comes 10 feet near him, and Saibai was only 15 feet away.

Making a quick decision in his mind, he nodded to himself resolutely before he started walking towards the boy.

The boy in question merely tilted his head in the ethereal hands with mild confusion, he didn't take heed but what he didn't know is that the boy was looking at the hands in confusion because he was wondering why those arms hasn't attacked Saibai yet, since he knew that those hands would move by themselves to protect him whenever somebody tried to attack him.

But Saibai has no intention of attacking him or even think of it subconsciously which is why the aura hands didn't reacted and simply let the man reach the boy.

Once Saibai was in front of Naruto he kneeled down and put his hands on the boy's shoulder, the boy tilted his head to look at those arms and pressed his cheek in it when he realized how warm it was. Every time someone would touch him they would always wear a gloves or either they had cold hands, they have no intention of touching him with their bare hands due to him being disgusting in their eyes.

"Kid." Saibai began, this time he's no longer shaking or feeling any hint of fear, only determination, determination to make this kid's life at least a bit better. The boy looked up at him, despite kneeling he was still several feet taller than the boy. "Do you want to leave that hell? Do you want to live with me? I have 2 children's, one is a year younger than you and the other one being only 3 years old I am sure they will enjoy your company. This way you will not need to return to that hell, but first we'll notify the police and tell them about this people trying to abduct you and the place they probably experimented you on."

Naruto tilted his head.

"Live…. With you? And your children's…. are you… not afraid of me?" the boy ask with the same monotone but Saibai could sense a little hint of surprise and hope in there.

The boy believes in him, he knew that Saibai meant no harm to him due to his aura hands not reacting in any aggressive way. Had he been thinking of hurting Naruto whether it be subconsciously then his aura would immediately tear this man to pieces like what it did to all those Ninja's, which is why he knew that the man was being completely genuine.

"Of course not, I'll admit I was scared when I first saw you killing these people's but now that I think about it, they might be the bad people who tried hurting you and was probably after that strange powers of yours, so if you asked me I would probably say they deserve it, but I am not the right person to judge them." Saibai shook his head before he look at Naruto straight in the eyes "How about it, do you want to live with me? Because my new child, my eldest child and my only son?"

Naruto stared at him for a long while not blinking or even uttering a small sound which made Saibai feel nervous due to him being unresponsive.

But Saibai was certainly surprised when the boy's dainty features softened and a wide beautiful smile appeared on his face.

That alone is enough answer for him.

-Line Break-

"10 years huh." Naruto uttered to himself with a small smile as he look at the picture frame on top of his table inside his room.

It has been ten years since he was taken in by Saibai, and just like what the man said. The family has welcomed him with open arms, even when Saibai told them of how he met him and the state he was in when they met, the family instead of being freaked out or looking at him in disgust like the Villagers did, they simply look at him with compassion well Ringo did as the other two was too young to understand, she looked at him with compassion and accepted him with open and warm hands. Just like Saibai she has very warm hands and has no hint of disgust or ill will towards him, she was truly feeling sad for him and not just sympathizing but completely heartbroken for what had happened to him. After that they made the paper and adopted him completely with the other two kids completely agreeing wholeheartedly.

It has been ten years now since then he's now seventeen years old. He was still dainty but instead of looking very feminine he now had the look of a super model, in fact comparing him to a super model would be an insult to him. He doesn't have anything that will make him look unattractive. Even though he just rising straight from the bed with his clothing and hair completely ruffled he would still make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison.

His golden blonde hair was now only at neck length instead of being shoulder length. His eyes silvery blue eyes was mostly still the same with only a metallic gleam into it, on his left ear was a cross earring which serves as a limiter that held off most of his powers.

8 years ago he found out due to reading his father's works that his powers was what called as telekinesis, the power to manipulate objects and matters with the mind. And the strange ethereal hand's was his aura that protects him and would activate on their own when someone wants to harm him.

*knock* *knock*

"It's open." Naruto immediately responded when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Naruto-nii." He heard Mikan's voice as the door opened and a cute girl entered the room.

Mikan Yuuki, his adopted little sister and the youngest of the two.

She has mid length wavy brown hair with the top tied in a short pineapple ponytail, and a pair of adorable golden eyes that looks at him with maturity yet the adoration was clearly visible. She was wearing a short light blue skirt which if she bend down her white panties would be clearly visible, on her top was a white wife beater and she doesn't look like she's wearing a bra due to two small nubs being visible under the wife beater.

"What is it Mikan?" asked Naruto with a small grin, after living with them he learned how to show his emotions without losing control of his power due to his conflicting feelings. Back then when he smiles his power would go haywire due to him feeling angry and sad instead of being happy.

Mikan looked away with a small tint of pink on her cheeks with her hands on her back and with her feet tapping the soft wood on the floor.

"W-well, it's Sunday."

Naruto blinks wondering why she was so flustered and was too embarrassed to ask, before his eyes widened in realization when he remember his daily activities every Sunday.

That's right, he made a promise with Mikan that he would bath with her every Sunday with Riko his other sister being Saturday. He wonders why they still insist of bathing with him when they are already on this age.

Oh well, there are a lot of girls in the world.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto started heading towards the door with Mikan stepping aside letting him out before following him. They continue to travel through the corridors before walking down the stairs, once they are down they took a left and stopped in front of a door.

Opening the door, they entered the laundry and once the both of them are inside Naruto closed the door while hearing some clothes shuffling which means Mikan was probably undressing.

Ring~

Naruto blinks when he heard his phone started ringing and his pocket started vibrating. Turning his head he saw Mikan taking off her underwear.

"Mikan."

"Mmm?"

"Would you mind going in first, I'll just answer it okay?"

Mikan nodded her head "Just hurry up."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto pressed the green button which is accepts and pressed the phone near his ear.

 _"Y-Yuuki-kun."_

Naruto gained as small smile when he heard the embarrass voice of his friend.

"Sairenji-san, what can I do for you?"

 _"T-today, t-t-there is a newly o-open i-ice cream shop, I'm planning on taking a look so uhm wo-w-would you mind going with me?"_

Naruto's smile widened, she probably mustered all her courage just to call him and then more mustering of courage to ask him for a date, she might not say it but Naruto knew that it was an invitation for a date. So if he says no she would probably be dejected.

"Sure!" Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically.

 _"I-I see, I-I guess yo-your bus-eh?" Haruna started dejectedly before she suddenly stopped talking "A-ano Yuuki-kun, w-would you mind if I asked to hear your response again?"_

"I said yes." Naruto grinned softly.

 _"!"_

He knew what she did, she probably covered the phone before squealing because he could hear muffle squeals of a girl and cheering.

 _"A-alright! I'll meet you in your house at 12 okay?"_

"Sure."

 _"O-ok thank you!"_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"She hangs up." Naruto muttered before chuckling softly, he placed the phone on top of the dryer before he started undressing himself.

Once done he walk towards the glass door.

"Mikan, I'm coming in."

"Okay! Hurry up!"

Today would be a long day.

 **Chapter End.**

 **This is just a prologue, I just want to know of your opinion of this. What would you prefer, An op Naruto or not?**


End file.
